You're so Cute, Ritz!
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: "Shara, apakah aku ini terlihat imut?" / "Tee hee Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada Marche saja?" / "Apa! Memangnya apa peduliku dengan pendapatnya?" / "Tentu saja kau peduli, Ritz.." / Dan di saat yang sangat tepat, Marche datang dengan wajah polos nan lugunya. / Fanfic FFTA pertama!


**You're so Cute, Ritz!**  
by **Nefer-Kill-Pitou**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance beserta chara-chara-nya bukan punya saya.

A/N: Fanfic ini mengambil dari scene yang ada di game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance sendiri. Tepatnya saat Ritz dan Shara sudah bergabung dengan Clan Nutsy-Clan yang dipimpin oleh Marche. Tapi scene itu dirubah sedikit di fanfic ini, jadi tidak sama persis dengan aslinya.

Warning: **Aneh, gaje, abal, OOC, fanfic pertama di fandom Final Fantasy**

Cast: **Ritz, Shara, Marche, Doned, Montblanc and Nono.**

Genre: Friendship, a lil bit romance/fluff

Length: Drabble

Summary: "Shara, apakah aku ini terlihat imut?" / "Tee hee~ Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada Marche saja?" / "Apa?! Memangnya apa peduliku dengan pendapatnya?" / "Tentu saja kau peduli, Ritz.." / Dan di saat yang sangat tepat, Marche datang dengan wajah polos nan lugunya.

~You're so Cute, Ritz!~

Hari itu, Ritz dan Shara baru saja kembali selepas menyelesaikan misi. Ritz masuk ke dalam p_ub_ lebih dulu, Shara menyusul di belakang. Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam p_ub_, Ritz terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

Shara masih belum menyadari itu. Ia lalu berkata, "Wow, Ritz. Tadi itu hebat sekali! Berapa orang yang telah kau buat K.O dengan ayunan pedangmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya," balas Ritz asal.

"Tapi, sungguh. Yang tadi itu benar-benar keren!"

"Terima kasih, Shara." Ritz tersenyum. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari teman _Viera_-nya.

"Shara, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Ritz pelan. Shara menatap Ritz yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Apa itu, Ritz?" tanya Shara penasaran.

"Shara, apakah aku ini terlihat imut?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Shara terkejut. Kenapa Ritz tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya? Shara terdiam, memilih untuk menunggu kalimat Ritz berikutnya.

"Kau sendiri kan tahu, aku ini sudah biasa mengayunkan pedang, Dan aku berpikir mungkin saja aku ini jadi terlihat... tomboy."

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan gadis, aku tidak ingin terlihat tomboy di mata orang lain!"

Shara tersenyum, tepatnya ia sedang bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Tee hee~ Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada Marche saja?" Shara terkikik geli. Merasa kalau temannya ini sangat lucu. Sementara itu, pipi Ritz tampak merona. Malu saat Shara menyinggung soal Marche.

"Apa?! Memangnya apa peduliku dengan pendapatnya?" Ritz bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, tapi rasanya itu percuma karena Shara sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Tentu saja kau peduli, Ritz.." Shara masih saja terkikik geli. Rona merah di pipi Ritz makin terlihat saja. Usahanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu jadi sia-sia saja.

Di saat Shara sedang menertawakan ke-kikuk-an temannya itu, Marche datang menghampiri mereka. Ritz yang melihatnya jadi salah tingkah, berbeda dengan Shara yang justru tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, tepat sekali kau datang, Marche," ucap Shara. Marche memandang Shara dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Shara melirik ke arah Ritz sebentar yang sedang menunduk. "Ritz ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, soal-" Ritz dengan cepat menutup mulut Shara dengan kedua tangannya. Ritz kelihatan sangat panik, membuat Marche semakin bingung saja.

"Eh?"

"T-tidak ada! T-tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Marche! Ehehe, Shara hanya bercanda kok. Lupakan saja apa yang dikatakan Shara tadi," Ritz berucap sambil tersenyum gugup. Shara menunjukkan tatapan bosannya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, ia melepaskan tangan Ritz dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini Ritz! Kasihan kan Marche jadi kebingungan seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya kan saja padanya?" ujar Shara sambil menunjuk wajah Marche yang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

"I-iya. Itu.. A-aku hanya ingin tanya soal... soal misi kita selanjutnya! Iya! Jadi bisakah kau beritahu aku soal misi kita selanjutnya?" tanya Ritz berbohong. Shara memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Oh soal itu. Kita bisa bicarakan itu sambil duduk," balas Marche. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu berjalan ke arah meja bundar yang ada di _Pub_. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Ritz pun mengikuti di belakang. Sementara Shara berjalan mendekati Doned yang sedang bermain bersama Montblanc dan Nono yang kebetulan sedang singgah sebentar.

"Kakakmu itu benar-benar polos ya.." ucap Shara pada Doned. Doned mengangguk.

"Iya. Dia itu polos. Tidak peka lagi! Itulah kelemahannya," Doned berucap penuh semangat. Setuju sekali dengan pernyataan Shara.

Nono menatap Doned dan Shara bergantian, "Kalian sedang bicara apa, _kupo_?"

"Iya, _kupo_. Kelihatannya soal Marche, _kupo_," timpal Montblanc.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau, Montblanc, Nono!" seru Doned sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

~You're so Cute, Ritz!~

Ritz dan Marche sudah selesai membicarakan soal misi berikutnya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari p_ub_. Mereka lalu duduk di atap sebuah rumah yang ukurannya tak begitu besar sambil memandangi kota Cyril yang jadi pusat kota bagi para 'manusia'. Kota Cyril yang ramai dengan lalu-lalang orang-orang terlihat indah di sore hari. Marche jadi teringat pada St. Ivalice, kota tempat ia tinggal. Baru beberapa hari pindah ke sana, ia malah terjebak di dunia mimpi ini.

Marche menoleh ke arah Ritz. Ritz memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, sepertinya sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang hangat di sekitar mereka. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar merasa senang ya ada di sini," kata Marche memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada hal yang membuat diriku tidak merasa senang di sini?" balas Ritz. Ia menoleh ke arah Marche. Membuat mata mereka saling menatap.

"Ya.. kalaupun ada, kau pasti tidak akan peduli kan?" ujar Marche sambil tersenyum. Ritz tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Aku tidak akan peduli. Karena aku tidak ingin dunia kembali seperti semula." Mendengar kalimat Ritz itu, Marche jadi teringat akan perdebatannya dengan Ritz dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat soal itu lagi denganmu Ritz.." Marche mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ritz. Ia menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membiarkan dunia ini tetap seperti ini." Marche menoleh lagi ke arah Ritz. Kini justru Ritz-lah yang menunduk.

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu. Lagipula, kalau dunia ini kembali seperti semula, kita masih bisa bertemu kan? Jadi itu tidak masalah."

"... Ritz.. kau sungguh-sungguh soal itu?" tanya Marche terkejut.

"Tentu saja, Marche! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu!"

Marche tersenyum lega. Kini, ia tak lagi merasa ada beban pada dirinya. Ia tinggal mencari Mewt dan meyakinkannya untuk membuat dunia ini kembali seperti semula. Marche yakin, ia bisa melakukan hal itu, apalagi setelah mendengar kalau Ritz mendukungnya.

"Terima kasih, Ritz..." Marche menggenggam erat tangan Ritz. Ritz awalnya terkejut akan tindakan Marche itu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Marche."

Keduanya lalu menatap pemandangan di depan mereka. Matahari terbenam bisa mereka lihat dari sana. Cahaya jingga kemerahan perlahan-lahan menghilang di antara langit yang gelap dan penuh cahaya bintang.

"Ehm, dan soal yang tadi, Ritz. Meskipun kau terlihat keren dengan ayunan pedangmu, aku berpikir mungkin kau sedikit tomboy." Ritz tersentak mendengarnya. Ia terkejut karena Marche menyinggung soal itu. 'Dari mana ia tahu kalau aku ingin menanyakan itu?' batin Ritz.

"Tapi tenang saja. Di mataku, kau tetaplah Ritz yang imut dan pemberani!" Marche tersenyum. Ritz terpana untuk sesaat. Ia lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menyebar di kedua pipinya. "Kau ini bicara apa Marche!? Jangan membuatku malu!"

"Hey! Aku ini sungguh-sungguh. Kau itu imut, Ritz!"

Ritz tak dapat lagi menahan rasa senangnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena senang. Tapi ditahannya karena Marche ada di sampingnya. Kalau sampai Ritz melakukannya di samping Marche, bisa-bisa pemuda berambut pirang itu mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Oh~ jadi, Ritz punya perasaan pada Marche? Berarti tebakan Shara tepat sasaran, setepat bidikan panahnya ^^

**THE END**


End file.
